


Rematch

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 The Game, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

"So we were thinking about the game computer…"

"No, John."

"But we've got this idea-"

"No, Rodney."

"But this is a really good idea!"

"Yeah, this isn't just about Rodney and I wanting to play the game anymore… which we wouldn't want to anyway, now that we know how it works. This is about helping people, like the Ancients intended."

"Still, no."

"But we could really help these people, Elizabeth!"

"Yeah, and we could learn so much about different human cultures and humanity in relation to gods and deities and religion. Isn't the kind of thing that you like?"

"These people are not lab rats, Rodney."

"The Ancients clearly thought so. They're the ones who set this thing up in the first place."

"We're just saying that since it is there, and since we now know the extent of the program, shouldn't we use it for good instead of evil?"

"I'd _love_ to see you two doing something for good instead of for evil. I just don't think that this is the right place to start."

"But none of the other projects in that database are nearly as fun!"

"Rodney!"

"I meant that purely as a term of scientific interest."

"And that clinches it, gentlemen. No."


End file.
